Picture Perfect
by musicalmidget
Summary: Callie was a strong independent woman before she met George O'malley. He turned her world upside down for good reasons. What happens when her world includes an unfaithful husband? Unexpected pregnancies?
1. Oh Crap

_**Disclaimer : **__I do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Gizzie would never have happened and Denny would still be alive._

The sounds of snoring filled the room as callie sat alone in the bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub nervously chewing her nails. The tiny diamond on her left hand shimmered in the light and she smiled. She knew she could afford a bigger on but this was perfect, it was from George and she loved it. She quickly shook her head and focused on the task before her. sitting on the sink counter was a home pregnancy test, while the empty box sat beside Callie on the tub.

She didn't have to deny the fact that she was terrified. She missed her perid and couldn't bring herself to get a test. She only bought it while she was on an errand to the grocery store. She let out a big sigh and picked up the test. She looked up at the ceiling before looking at the test. Finally getting up the courage to look, she did. Her fears were now a reality, she was pregnant. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she stared at the small stick in her hand. She knew she should be happy but one thing muddied this should be happy occasion, Who is the father?

She snapped back as the buzz of the alarm clock rang throughout the room. She quickly wiped away her tears and stuffed the test and any other evidence away in a drawer. She turned around and turned on the shower, then removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. The bathroom door creeped open as George entered. He groggily stepped over to the toilet and used it. He completely removed his pj's and joined his wife in the shower and gently crept up behind her. He gently kissed the back of her neck as she washed her hair. The soap fell down her shoulders as George worked it in to her olive skin.

"Good morning, my gorgeous wife." he said to her.

"Good morning, George." she said back to him. She gently pushed him away to rinse her hair. He stepped back and watched as the shampoo ran down her amazingly, curvy body. He smiled at her, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting them on her stomach. Callie smiled and moved her hands from her hair and met his. _ This baby is his. I know it!_ She turned around to face him, "I love you George O'Malley." she told him and kissed him."I love you too, Callie O'Malley." he replied as they broke their kiss. she thought about telling him, but she decided to see Addison first.

She kissed him once more then turned back around. "Come on let's finish this shower and go. If we continue we will never get to work on time." she said as she quickly finished her shower. She stepped to the side allowing George to finish his and stepped out after she playfully smacked his butt. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of comfy jean and her under clother and put them on after drying off. Finally she pulled out a blackquarter-length shirt and slipped it on. She wrapped the towel on her head. "Oh my god, the test!" she whispered to herself as she heard the water shut off. She quickly ran to the bathroom and opened the door. She stepped in front of the drawer and grabbed the hair dryer just as George pulled back the shower curtain.

"Calle, toss me a towel please?" he asked. Callie reached over and pulled a towel off the shelf and handed it to him. To avoid any suspicion she pulled the towel from her head and turned on the hair dryer, and began to dry her hair. She finally sighed a breath of relief as George left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She smiled at the thought of how cute he looked. As she heard the door click shut, she laid down the dryer, leaving it on and threw open the drawer. She pulled the box and test out, looking at it once more and then threw it in the trash. She grabbed the bag and tied it shut and then went back to her hair. _I need to see Addison._ She finished drying her hair and pulled it up into a neat ponytail, leaving a few strands around her face. She put on very little make-up and exited the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway of the room and stared at George as he finished dressing. She smiled as he walked over to her and gently kissed her as he wrapped her favorite leather jacket around her shoulders. "Ready?" he asked her as he handed her purse to her.

"Mhm." she said softly as she put her arms through her jacket, then putting her purse on her shoulder. She looked at the bathroom and sighed heavily. "You ok?" George asked. "I'm fine." she lied. George kissed her one last time as he reached around her and opened the door. Callie walked out, followed by George who locked the door. He took her hand as the two left for a day at Seattle Grace, a day Callie knew would be one of the longest days of her life.


	2. Guilt and Suprises

_**Disclaimer: **__We all know that I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Like I've said before, if I did Gizzie would never have happened and Denny would be alive and happy with Izzie._

**7:00 AM**

Seattle Grace was just as busy as ever. Callie kissed her husband good and began her search for Addison. She started in the cafeteria, then the break room and finally found her in her office. She walked in without knocking and shut the door behind her. Addison looked up from her desk and gave her a questioning look. "Addison, we need to talk." she said sitting down . Addison pulled her galsses off and looked at Callie as if she were crazy. "Callie are you ok?" she asked walking over to her. Callie took a deep breath and just came out with it as if it were today's headline. "I'm pregnant." Addison contained her excitement due to the very unpleasant look on Callie face.

"Aren't you happy? Last time I checked you wanted a baby." she asked, reacalling Callie's, 'I want a dozen kids.' statement. "Oh I do, but there's just one problem." she said and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Go on?"

"I don't know who's it is?" she said as tear fell freely from her big brown eyes. "Oh, Callie. I'm so sorry." Addison said, embracing her friend. "Mark or George?' Callie nodded her head and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. 'Addison I need to know." she said through her hands. Addison reached up and pulled her hands from her face. "Do you know when you slept with mark?" she asked. Callie nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. "Right before George's dad was admitted.."

"How soon after that did you sleep with George?"

"Right after his dad died, so about a week later. Remember George became sex addicted?" she said, slightly laughing. "Yeah, I remember. And you only slept with George before Mark?" Addison asked. "Yes, it's only been George and Mark. Oh, Addison, this baby has to be George's." she said as she began to cry again. "We are just now getting over that stupid fight about my family and the money. This baby could save us and maybe get Izzie Stevens to back off and leave me and our marriage alone." she explained, as she tried to stop her tears but they just continued to fall uncontrolably. Addison got up walked over to her desk, pulled out a few tissues then handed them to callie. She knealt down in front of Callie and gently rubbed her knee.

"It's going to be ok, Callie. We can just check how far along you are and you can do the math. Ok?" Addison told her, trying to get her to calm down. Callie nodded and wiped her tears away with the tissues. Her sobbing had eased down and her tears had stopped falling. "I knew I was right in telling you first." she said with a small smile. "Well, then I'm honored." Addison replied with a giggle. Callie and Addison had only been friends for a short time but they had become very close to each other. They told each other almost everything.

"Ok, come with me and I'll run some test and get a first look at your baby." she said with a smile and helped Callie from her seat. "Thanks Addison." Callie said, softly. "No need, it's my job remember?" she said smiling. Callie gave her a hug and thanked her again. Addison returned the hug then led Callie to Exam room 1.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Miranda Bailey was busy in the locker room, giving her interns their assignments for the day. "Karev, Sloane, Stevens, The Pit, Grey, Clinic, yang, Burke, O'Malley, Montgomery." she said, handing them each a chart. She gave the famous Bailey stare to Meredith as she was about to complain about her assignment. "Get to work, now!" she said, and left the locker room beofre anyone else wanted to try to complain.

One by one the interns left leaving Izzie and Geroge alone. George had his head in his locker, trying to ignore Izzie's pressence, but she couldn't leave him alone. "Geroge, you can't keep ignoring me." she pleaded as she walked over to him. George slammed his locker shut and walked away. "Izzie please. Just leave me alone. I beg you." he said and walked out. Izzie sighed as a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and left.

Dr. George O'malley, made his way to the maternity ward to find Addison. Instead of searching every room he stopped by the nurses desk and asked for her. "I think she's in exam room 1 with the other Dr. O'Malley." the nurse told him. George gave her a questioning lok, but the nurse just shrugged her shoulders. George left his chart on the desk and went to the exam room.

He opened the door to find Callie on the bed just as Addison was about to place the dopplar on her stomach. "George!" Callie exclaimed, as she pushed away Addison's hand and sat up. "Callie, what's going?" he asked, as his heart began to beat faster than normal. "I was going to wait but, I'm pregnant George." she said, closing her eyes. She and George had never really discussed kids before and she didn't know his thought on it. "Sereiously!?" he asked almost not believing her. callie nodded as Geroge practically ran to her side. He placed his hand on her bare stomach as tears began to flow. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss right below his hand. Addison smiled but it quickly faded as she saw the look on Callie's face. Guilt ran though Callie's mind as Addison grabbed callie's hand and gently squeezed it as if to says everything was going to be alright.

"When?" he asked, as he took Callie's other hand and moved up closer to her. "I found out this morning. I wanted to see Addison to make sure." she explained. George leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. "Thank you! You have made me the happiest man alive." he told her as he gently cupped her face. "Can I finish now you two?" Addison chimed in. Callie and George just laughed as they wiped away their tears and Callie laid back down. "This will be cold." she said as she placed the dopplar on Callie's stomach. She moved it around until she got a good picture on the monitor and soon the room filled with the faint sound of the baby's heartbeat. George smiled proudly and kissed the top of Callie's head.

"You're about eight weeks along. They baby looks good." she said, turning the monitor and pointing it out to them. _Eight weeks? That's at least two weeks before I slept with Mark. _"I think we're done. Come and see me after your shifts or over and we can go over everything." Addison told them as she turned off the monitor and placed the dopplar in it's rightful place. She grabbed a cloth and wiped away the gel on Callie's stomach. callie sat up and pulled her shirt down. "George, I take it you're with me?" Addison asked. George nodded as he lifted Callie's hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it. "Alright, go to the NICU and I'll fill you in on Baby Williams." she said, as she pulled off her gloves and threw them away.

George nodded and helped his wife from the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her. "Meet me for lunch?" he asked. "Mhm." she responded. "Great, I love you Callie!." he said. "I love you too." she said as George slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her belly. He kissed her once more then left the two of them alone.

"Well?" Addison asked, almost as if she were a school girl waiting for the latest gossip. "It's George's!" she excalimed and pulled Addison into a hug. "Congratulations, you deserve it!." Addison told her. "Here." she said and handed her a picture of the sonogram. Callie smiled and thanked her. "Now get out of here. I'm sure you have patients who need bones set or something." Addison joked. Callie placed the sonogram safely in her purse. Saying goodbye to Addison and left. Her long day just turned into the happiest day of her life.


	3. Happiness

_**Disclaimer:**__ We, know the drill here people! I don't own Grey's Anatomy and we all know what I would change if I did._

**8:30 am**

George looked into the incubator that held the tiny baby. His mind traveled to Callie and their own child. He wondered what it would be. A boy? A little boy would be great. He thought about camping, fishing and hunting, the way he was raised. What about a girl? Oh how he wanted a girl. Somone he could spoil and make daddy's little girl. If she looked anything like callie he would have to fight the boys away, she would be a heartbreaker. He smiled, but his fantasy was cut short by the tiny whimpers coming from the tiny girl in front of him. He opened the incubator and sliped his hand inside. He placed a small finger on her chest and gently rubbed her chest. She calmed down and fell fast asleep.

"You're going to do just fine, daddy." he heard behind him. He pulled his hand out and turned around to see Addison standing in th doorway. He smiled and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" Addison smiled and walked to him. "Long enough to tell you're gonna do great." she said, grinning. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, placing her hand on the incubator. "Callie and the baby." she said, proudly. "Thought so."

"What's wrong with her?" George asked asked, putting his hand back into the incubator. "She's premature and is breathing on her own, but she has a small tear in her heart. She isn't srtong enough to operate just yet. She needs to gain a few more pounds." she explained. George just stared at the baby and moved his hand to hers. She gripped his finger with her and George smiled. "She's got a strong grip, for someone so tiny." he said, rubbing over her hand with his thumb.

Callie entered the locker room and walked over to her locker. She opened it up, and placed her purse and jacket inside. She changed into a fresh pair of scrubs and put her smock on. She reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram. She gently rubbed her finger over the tinay image of the baby. "Our baby." she said sotfly. She was so focused so much on her baby that she didn't even notice Miranda walk into the room. "Dr. O'Malley?" she asked, getting no response. "Callie!" she yelled, startling Callie. Callie turned around and laughed a little. "Oh, sorry Bailey. I'm in my own little world." she told her. "Are you ok?" Miranda asked. "I'm Fine, great actually." she said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you want to know why?" she asked, smiling. "If this has to do with you sex life, I already told you I never wanted to hear about that." Miranda said throwing her arms up. "No, no. I'm pregnant." she said, practiacally glowing. "Seriously?" she asked. Callie nodded happily and handed Miranda her sonogram. Miranda took the sonogram and smiled. "Congratulations. How did O'Malley take it?" she asked handing it back to Callie. "He's beside himself. He's so excited." she explained and shut her locker door. She placed the sonogram in her pocket and leaned up against the lockers. "I'm going to make sure my interns aren't getting into too much trouble." Miranda said, half joking. "Alright, I need to get to work myself. I'm late, I had to see Addison before starting my shift." Callie said. "Bye, Callie and congratulations again." Bailey said walking out.

Callie turned to leave but got an idea. She walked over to George's locker and reached into her pocket, pulling out a note pad and pin. She scribbled 'Hi, daddy' on it and taped it and the sonogram on the door of his locker. She smiled but quickly faded as she became extremely nauseous. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and empty her stomach. Once she finished, she pulled some toliet paper off the roll and wiped her mouth. "And so it begins." she sighed as she pulled herself from the floor. She washed her hands and exited the bathroom to begin her work day.

11.45 am

Calie's day seemed to go by s fast. She set bone after bone and only a handful of cases needed surgery. She was very glad for that.She caught herself touching her stomach many times throughout the day. This was one of the happiest days and nothing could spoil it, not even Izzie Stevens.She couldn't wait to see George. She knew he would go to the locker room to clean up before going to lunch with her. She decided to go down a little early to beat him there.

"Go on and have lunch. I know you can't wait to see her." Addison told George who was pacing around the NICU. "Thank you!" he said, as he quickly pulled off his yellow scrub cover. He threw it in to te soiled garments bag and quickly left the NICU. He practically ran to the locker room to clean up. He opened the door to find Izzie staring at his locker. "Izzie?" he asked, walking over to her. "Is it true?" she asked. "What?" he asked comfused. She pointed at his locker and he looked. He smiled an pulled the sonogram and not off his locker. He gently kissed the sonogram and placed it and the note in his pocket. "Yes, Callie's pregnant." he said, not even acknowledging the look on Izzie's face. "Izzie, please leave her alone. She's under enough stress wih work and she doesn't need ou to add to it. It's not good for her or the baby." he said, brushing past her without a second look. He walked to the bathroom washed his face and hands and then left, leaving Izzie alone. She sat down on the bench and cried.

12.15 pm

George entered the cafeteria and spotted his beautiful wife sitting alone, sipping her drink. He smiled and walked over to her and bent over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Hi , mommy." He gently kissed her neck and she turned wround smiling. She sat down her drink. "Hi, daddy." she whispered back. George wrapped his arms around her waist and rested a hand on her stomach. "Hello, baby O'Malley." he whispered. Callie laughed and picked up her cup. He kissed the top of her head and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand in his. "I got sick after my visit with Addison, but other than that I couldn't be better." she said and took a drink. "That's de-caf right?" he asked. "No, it's apple juice." she said, smiling.

45 minutes later the happy couple had talked about everything from the sex of the baby to getting a house. They agreed to start looking for one. They decided to tell family after their shifts and tell friends throughout the day. With a kiss goddbye to both Callie and her stomach, George and Callie parted ways.


	4. Kicks and Finding out the sex

_**Disclaimer: **__ We all know that I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did Gizzie would have never have happened and Denny would be alive._

3 Months Later

The news of the O'Malley baby spread like wildfire through Seattle Grace.Everyone congratulated the happy parents to be. George carried every sonogram with him and showed them to everyone he saw or talked to. Everytime he saw Callie in the hallway he would stop just to caress her baby bump. Callie would just smile and roll her eyes. She didn't mind it, she actually loved it and looked forward to it. For once he was paying attention to her and not his friends.

Today she had an appointment with Addison. She stood in the locker room still in her scrubs, waiting for George. She practically jumped out of her skin as she felt the baby kick. It had been moving for a while now but this was first time she felt a full kick. She placed her hand on her stomach and giggled. "Oh, where is George?" she asked herself. "Right here." she heard him say as he entered the room. "Oh, come here quick." George practically ran to her. "Give me your hand." she said, holding out hers. George placed his hand in hers and she placed it on her stomach. "Feel it?" she asked. George's face litup as he felt the little flitters of kicks beneath his hand. He grabbed the closest person to them, which happened to be Meredith, and made her feel. "George!" Callie exclaimed. " Not everyone wants to feel the baby move."

"I don't mind, Callie. I'm happy for you guys. I won't if you don't want me to though." Meredith responded. "Go ahead." Callie said, smiling. Meredith placed her hand where George's was and smiled as she felt the baby kick her hand. Meredith giggled and pulled her hand back. George rushed back to Callie's stomach and began to talk to the baby. Meredith smiled at him then looked at Callie. 'Do you know the sex yet?" she asked. "We hope to find out today. Although George is convinced it's a girl." Callie said, laughing. "She is a girl!" George protested. "Would you get cleaned up, we're late as it is!" Callie said, looking down at her husband. George rolled his eyes. "Mommy's being mean,." he whispered into her stomach. He then quickly moved away and walked over to his locker. he threw on a pair of fresh scrubs. "Ok, I'm ready to go. We'll come by later and let you guys know. Is that ok Meredith?" George said, grabbing Callie hand. "Of course it it. We can have dinner." Meredith responded. "Ok, bye." responded the O'Malley's and walked out.

Addison greeted them as George opened the door for Callie. She smiled at Addison and Addison tossed Callie a gown. Callie walked behind the crutain and changed. George closed the door behind him and walked over to the other stoll beside the bed. he sat down and began playing with his hands. Addis slightly chuckled as she looked at George. "What?: he asked. "Anxious much?" she said, sitting down. "A little." he responded, as Callie emerged from behind the curtain. She was tugging at the gown trying to make it feel more comfortable. "God, I hate this thing." she said walking over to the bed. she sat down on the bed and swung her legs up on to it. Addison just rolled her eyesand motioned for Callie to lie back. She pulled back the gown to reveal her stomach. "You know the drill." Addison said as she squirted some gel on her stomach. Callie shivered as it touched her skin. Addison turned on the machine and placed the dopplar on Callie's stomach. Callie and George stared at the monitor as Addison moved the dopplar to get a gppd look at the baby. George took Callie's hand in his and gently kissed it.

"I've got a good look, are you sure you want to know the sex?" she asked. The couple nodded together as George squeezed Callie's hand. "It's a girl." Addison said smiling. She was happy for them. She knew how much George wanted a girl and his reaction proved it. George dropped Callie's hand and jumped from his seat. "Yes!" he squealed and gave Callie a kiss. Callie and Addison laughed as George pranced around the room like a litle boy on christmas morning. "I've got a little girl!" he kept saying.

The rest of the appointment went smothly. George was in a great mood. He tried listening to Addison as talked to them but his mind was on his little girl. He couldn't wait tell everyone about her. he smiled as he looked as his glowing wife, she was smiling from ear to ear. One of her hands was entertwined with his and the other rested protectivly on her stomach. He lifted the hand he was holding and gently kissed it. Callie took a quick lok at him then back at Addison. "See you guys same time next month." Addison told them and handed Callie the sonogram. Callie hugged Addison and pulled her husband back to reality. "Come, on. I'm starving!" she said pulling him out the door.


	5. Dinner Party

_**Diclaimer: You know the drill and what I would do if I owned Grey's Anatomy. **_

**Later the same night**

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" meredith called from the kitchen. She threw down her dish towel on the counter and ran to the door. She smiled as she opened the door. Callie and George stood on the porch, hand in hand and smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, guys' she said, motioning for them to come in. George let Callie enter first and follwed her, closing the door behind him. "Izzie's in the kitchen finishing up dinner." she said, as she led them to the kitchen. George took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. izzie looked up from the stove, then quickly looked back. Their friendship had taken a turn for the worse since callie had gotten pregnant. George had almost completely shut her out of his life, focusing on his marriage and baby. Izzie had thought his marriage was a joke and that Callie had gotten pregnant on purpose to trap him. George completely ignored her presence and it was killing her. 'Excuse me." she said, fleeing the kitchen. Callie paid no attention to her. She was not going to let Izzie ruin her happiness, not this time.

"Meredith, may I have some water? I'm dying over here." Callie laughed as she sat down at the table. "Oh, sure." Meredith replied. She walked over to the fridge and pulled a cold bottle of water out. She shut the door, and walked over to Callie, handing it to her. Callie opened it and practically downed it in one drink. Meredith chuckled. "How was the appointment?" she asked. She was very happy for them. George needed this and Callie seemed to need it as much as he did. "It went great." George, exclaimed. he was so excited about his daughter. 'Well, what is it?" she asked. "It's a girl." Callie said, smiling. She looked up at George, who was smiling so hard that he started turning red. "George breathe." Callie told him. George exhaled. "I can't help it. she's my little girl." he said, reaching down around Callie, to touch her stomach. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes. Meredith hugged them at once. "Congratulations, guys."

"Is there anything I can do?" Callie asked. "Yes, would you set the table?" Meredith asked, pulling the plates down from the cabinet. "Sure." callie responded, getting up from her seat. She walked over and took the plates from her. Meredith then grabbed the silverware and placed them on top of the plates. She walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. "George, are you coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. "Right behind you." he replied, following her. He took the plates from her and began to set the table. Callie stood there in shock and crossed her arms. "I'm pregnant George, not helpless." she protested. "I know." he said in defense. "I can set a table and not hurt myself." she explained. "Ok, Ok." he said, handing her the remaining plates and silverware. "Thank you." she said, finishing what he had started. George stood back fomr the table, arms crossed. He chuckled lightly as he remembered her first mood swing.

_It had been only last month. It was their first official morning in their new house. As usual they showered together and George noticed her stomach had started to round slightly. He didn't say anything, just to be safe. he just truned off the water and stepped out after her. She walked out of the bathroom into their bed room. George was drying off when he heard Callie scream. "George!" Georgequickly wrapped his towel around him and ran out of the bathrrom. "Callie what's wrong?" he asked. "They don't fit!" she said, beginning to cry. He looked down to see Callie's favorite jeans undone and nowhere close to buttoning. "Oh, baby it's ok." he said, taking her in his arms. "No it's not. I'm fat.' she said, sobbing. George pulled her away from him and made her look him in the eye. "Callie O'Malley, you are not fat. You are pregnant. That is our baby." he said, gently rubbing her stomach. "Tell you what. After our shifts and you're up for it we will go get you new clothes. Deal?' he said, pulling her face up with his hand. She nodded. George wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Good now smile." he teased. She smiled for him. 'That's better. Put on a pair of your comfy pants and when we get to the hospital you can wear scrubs for the rest of the day."he told her, kissing her. She nodded and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of lounging pants. She slipped them on with no problem. George smiled and finished getting dressed. That night Callie had completey restocked her wardrobe with enough clothes to see her through her pregnancy and a few things for the baby._

"Hello, earth to George." he heard Callie say. He shook his head and answered. "Oh, sorry Cal. I was thinking.' he asnwered. Callie chuckled. I' guees it's ok." Callie giggled and moved her hands to her stomach. "She's moving again." George smiled and knealt down in front of her and pressed his lips ont her stomach. "Shh, baby girl." he said and softly hummed into her stomach. "She stopped. You're a natural." Callie said smiling. "That's daddy's girl." he said, rising up to kiss Callie, but was interupted when Meredith entered the room. She laughed and sat the food she carried on the table. "George, would you mind gettnig a bottle of wine and whatever Callie wants." she asked. George nodded and look to his wife for an answer. "Water is fine." she responded. George kissed Callie and left. "He's very happy." Meredith said, sitting down. "He is, we both are." Callie said and seated herself. She smiled and rested a hand on her stomach. 'This little girl saved us."

'So have you thought of any names at all?" Meredith asked. Callie laughed. "Not a single one. She will probably remain baby O'Malley until she's born." she explained. She and George hadn't really thought of names at all. To tell the truth it had just recently hit her that she was having a baby.

George entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge, pulling out a water for Callie. he shut the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw izzie stadning on the other side of the door. 'Izzie, you scared me." he said and began to walk away. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to her. "Izzie, let me go." he said, pulling his arm back. "You cna't just stand there and ignore me George. I know you want me." she said. "i told you, leave me alone. Callie is carrying my baby, my little girl. They are what I want, not you. Just leave us alone.' he said, grabbing the wine off the counter and left the kitchen. Izzie stared in shock at the door as he left. She slid down the refrigirator door. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. " George please,I love you." she whispered.

"There he is." Callie said, as George emerged from the kitchen. He handed the wine to Meredith then walked over and sat down beside his wife. Meredith uncorked the wine and began to pur it. George opened Callie's water and poured it into the glass in front of her, earning himself a kiss from her. "Well, this is a full house." Derek, said as he entered the room. He kissed Meredith and sat down next to her. "So, how are the parents to be?' he asked, taking his wine. "Great." George and Callie siad in unison. Meredith and Derek laughed at them. George reached across the table and began to fill Callie's plate. Calie just rolled her eyes and smiled. "He thinks I don't eat enough." she mouthed to Meredith. Meredith chuckled and sipped her wine.

The rest of the dinner ran without a sinlge problem. Alex had joined them half way through and finished what was left. Izzie just sat in her seat and said nothing. She just stred off in space and just moved the food around her plate. No one seem to notice. They were too busy takling about the baby and their new house. At the end of the night, George took an exhausted Callie home. Izzie watched from a corner as they left, she siltenyl vowed to make George hers.


	6. Confrontations

_**Diclaimer: We all know I don't own Grey's and we know what I would do if I did.**_

A now 7 month pregnant Callie, walked the halls of Seattle Grace during her rounds. As she rounded a corner she bumped in to Izzie. "Oh, sorry Izzie." she said, and began to walk away. Izzie glared at her and grabbed callie by the arm. "Izzie! Let go." Callie said, trying to free herself from Izzie's grasp. Izzie tighten her grip on Callie s arm and pulled her into the empty conference room. She left the lights off and shut the door. She pushed Callie against a wall and stared down into her eyes. "Go away!' she snarled at her. "Excuse me?" Callie asked. Callie was scared but not for herself, she was afaird for her baby. she didn't know what Izzie was capable of. Callie put her free arm around her stomach protectively. "You sotle George and tricked him into marrying you!." "Izzie yelled.

"He asked me to marry him, not the other way around." Callie said, in defense. Izzie just rolled her eyes and pulled Callies arms tighter. Callie tried to fight her but there was no use. She was weak and tired from her pregnancy and didn't have the strength to fight her. "Sure, just like your pregnancy was an accident." izzie said in frustration. "It was, this baby was n accident but that doesn't mean she's not wanted." Callie said, as she began to cry. "That baby is a mistake!" Izzie yelled, and looked at Callie's stomach. "George s blinded bu her, to notice he doesn't love you."

"You're wrong. he does love me, and you can't stand that." Callie whispered. She was sobbing heavily now. "Oh, stop crying. I'm not going to feel sorry for you." Suddenly Callie buckled at her knees and fell to the floor as a sharp pain shot across her stomach and back. She screamed. "Oh, don't pull that crap, you're fine." Izzie said, pulling Callie to her feet. "Izzie, please. Somethings wrong."

George walked the halls looking for Callie. He wanted to ask her to have lunch with him. He passed the conference room and swore he heard Callie screaming. Curiously, he put his ear to the door. He heard voices in side and a woman screaming. He opned the door and saw Izzie standing over callie, with Callie crying and in pain. "Callie!" he yelled. Izzie let go of Callie's arm and callie dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach. He ran to her side and pulled Callie's hair from her face. "Callie, baby what's wrong?" he asked, panicing. "The baby...something's wrong." she said wimpered. George grabbed his phone and quickly called Addison. "Addison! It's George, Something's wrong with Callie and the baby. We're in the third floor conference room. Please hurry." He hung up the phone and put it on the floor beside him. He began rubbing Callie's stomach. "Shh... Addison's on her way. What happened?" he asked. Callie took a deep breath and tried to speak. "Izzie..s-s-she cornered me." was all she got out before she screamed again in pain.

George turned aournd and looked at izzie. Anger filled his eyes as she saw her begin to step back from them. "George..I" she stammered. "Get out! Don't you ever come near me and my family again! We are through!" he yelled at her. "George, no. I didn't" she began but George cut her off. "Save it Izzie. You can't stadn that i chose her. I love her Izzie not you! She and my daughter are what i want. They are my life now. you are no longer a part of that.. Now get out and never speak to me again." he said and turned back to Callie, not giving Izzie the chance to protest. 'i'm so sorry callie. I should have never doubted us." George told callie as he ran his a hand through her thick locks. Callie was confused but that didn't matter right now. She was worried about her baby and nothing else mattered to her. George heard the door open and turned to see Addison entered the room and Izzie leave. "What happened?" addison asked as she ran to Callie. George moved from his perch and sat down by Callie's head. "Callie just breathe and tell me what happened." she told her. "Izzie pulled me in here and pushed me against the wall. She told me that the baby was a mistake. She had a hold of my arm and wouldn't let me go. I tried to fight her but I couldn't. The pain just came out of no where." she explained through her tears. "George, go get a nurse and a gurney now." Addison ordered. George tried to protest but Callie told him she'd be ok for the few minutes he would be gone. He kissed her head and left. George returned a few minutes later half razzled with a nurse and the gurney. 'Help me get her onto the bed." Addison told them. George walked over to them and helped his wife from the floor. He took her hand in his and walked along with her to the maternity ward.

Addison put an IV and gave Callie medication for her pain and to help her rest. Callie needed to try to rest and Addison knew that medicastion was the only way to get her to. Addison knew what was going on but she wanted to make sure. She ran dozens of test just to be sure. Callie had fallen asleep soon after the medications kicked in. "I'll tell Bailey to replace you on the floor." Addison said as she beegan to leave. George thanked her and climbed into the bed with Callie. He kicked his shoes off and wrapped his arms around her. Callie snuggled into him and relaxed compltely in her arms. He closed his eyes and smiled as the sounds of his daughters heartbeat filled the room. Addison smiled and left them alone.

TBC...


	7. Consequences of her actions

_**Disclaimer: We know the drill so I'm not going into again. Savvy?**_

_A/N: Sorry about being evil (Insert Evil Laugh). I couldn't help it, plus it was an outrageously long chapter. ok, enough with the suspense now on to the story!_

George woke up as he felt Callie stir in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring into his. "George?" she said, sleepily. 'Yeah, Cal?" he asked. She grabbed his arms as he began to move away from her. "Don't leave." she said, holding onto him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."he said, hissing her forhead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"You're awake." Addison said, as she entered the room. Richard and Miranda followed behind. Miranda shut the door behind her. George let go of Callie and climbed out of the bed. he helped Callie sit up in the bed. she began to panic as she looked at Addison's face. "Addison, what's wrong?" she asked. Callie put her arms around her stomach. "Is she ok?"

'She's fine, for now. Callie, you went into premature labor. It was caused by the amount of stress you've been under." Addison sad, walking over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed. But?" Callie asked. She knew there was more. "You're are on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and we've all decided it's best if you stayed here in the hospital." Addison explained, placing her hand on Callie's knee. They all knew Callie wouldn't stay in bed if she were home. At least here they could keep an eye on her and make she stayed in bed. Callie began to protest but Addison stopped her. "Callie, listen to me. If you continue like this you will lose her." Addison explained. "You need to stay in this bed, so we can keep her in there until she can survive on her own." Callie tried to protest once again, but George placed his hand on her stomach, atop of hers and squeezed it gently. Callie stopped her protest and sank into the bed. She knew Addison was right.

"You know this is going to kill me." she said, glaring at the three doctors infront of her. "Yes." they all said in unison. Callie laughed slightly."Callie, you need to stay in bed as much as possible. You can only get out to use the bathroom and to shower. Thats it. Don't you let me or anyone in this hospital cathc you wondering the halls or I make it to where you can't get out of the bed." Addison said, raising her eyesbrow at her. "Addie, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Addison said, getting up from the bed. She walked over to the fetal monitor and looked over the baby's heartbeat. "She;s really ok?" George asked, nervously. "Yes George, she's fine. Just a little too anxious, something she obviously gets from her mother." Addison said, looking at callie. Callie just rooled her eyes. George exhaled the breath he had been holdong since Addison had come in. Richard walked over to Callie. "You are officially on maternity leave. You take it easy. George I'm going to limit your shifts a little and I guess you will be staying here with her?" he ask. "Yes, sir." George nodded. "I thought so, I'll have a cot put in here for you." he said and patted Callie's bed. He walked over to the door and waitined for Miranda. "You alos have the rest of the day off. Get your wife whatever she wants." Miranda said, walking over to the door. Richard opened the door and let Miranda exit and he followed. "I mean it Callie, don't get out of this bed." Addison reminded her as she hugged her best friend and left.

"This isn't fair!" callie whined, crossing her arms. "Awe, Cal. It's not that bad. look at it this way, you get to be waited on 24/7 and you get whatever you want. You're a V.I.P patient." Goerge joked. He tapped her on the leg, asking her to move over. She moved over and he swung his legs up onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him. She continued to complain about her situation but George just smiled. "Goerge, cna you do a few things for me?"

"What's that?" he asked. "If I make a list of things I want could you go get it?" she asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "Of course, anyhint you want." he said, reaching over to his lab coat. He pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. He handed it to her and she quickly wrte a list. He took the list and looked over it, laughing a little. "What?" Callie asked. "You want a crossword puzzle book?" he asked, looking at her. "Don't laugh. Besides I need something to keep me destracted when you're not here." she said, smirking. George rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. he put his shoes back on and kissed Callie back. "Hurry back." she called as he left.

The first few things on the list were easy for him to get, they were in her locker. Her purse, jacket and a few personal itmes, including her ipod. He put them all into a bag and took it to the nurses station and asked that it be taken to Callie's room. He then left and went to their house. Callie parents had bought the house for them as a present. Both of them had protested but finally caved in when they saw the house. It was exactly what they wanted. George walked up the stairs to the front door. He unlocked it and entered. It was a small two story, three bedroom home. The downstairs was fairly simple. It only had a living room, half bath, kitchen, dining room and a small office. Callie had insisted on making it a small nursery, so they wouldn't have to spend most of their time upstairs in the baby's room. The tiny room was paint a very pale pink. It held only a few toys, a wihte bassinet, and a rocker that George's mother had given him. There was also a small changing table in the corner. George passed the room and smiled, as he walked up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs on the on the left was the guest room. Right now it was being used to hold the over flow of baby things their mothers had kept buys. Baby girl O'Malley had more clothes than her mother and that was saying something. Across the hall was the nursery. George walked in and turned on the light. The room was a very bright pink, green and purple. Shelves lined the walls, which held teddy bears and stuffed animals of every kind. Callie loved stuffed animals and had to have them for her daughter. The walls were split. The top half was painted white and the bottom a soft yellowish beige. A pink and green teddy bear boder divided the two colors. In the corner by the window was a white crib. Inside was a patchwork quilt. George walked over to the crib and grabbed the teddy bear inside. He then walked over to the dresser/changing table. He grabbed the pink diaper bag and opened it. He began to fill the bag, according to Callie's list. He then opened the dresser and took out the tiny dress their baby girl would be brought hime in. He just smiled and laughed because Callie wanted this stuff now. She could wait, but he knew how much it meant to her. He would come hom to find her just sitting in the room holding the teddy bear that was in the crib. He looked up at the wall in front of him. It was the only bare spot on the wall. He ran his hand across the blank space, that was meant for his little girl's name. He took one last glance at the room and turned the light off. He walked out of the room and passed another bathroom on his left. The master bedroom was on the right next to the nursery. he wlaked in and quickly packed Callie's suitcase. He put a few of his things in it but he could always come home to get more clothes and stuff for himself. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed Callie's shampoo, toothbrush and brush. He placed then in the suitcase and left. He walked downstairs, locked the door to the house and went to the store.

When he returned to the hospital he found Callie flipping through the channels on the tv. She threw the remote on the bed and sighed. 'Nothing on?" George asked, as he stood in the doorway, hands full. "You're back!" Callie said smiling. She sat up higher in the bed. "I'd help you but I'm not allowed.' she said, mocking Addison's orders. George laughed and walked into the room. "It's ok, I've got it." he said, placing the suitcase on the floor. He laid the paper grocery bag on the chari and handed the diaper bag to Callie. She opened it and began going through it. She found the bear and pulled it. She laid it on the table beside the bed along with the dress."I'm starving and I'm not eating what they brought me." she asid, looking at the tray of fod in front of her. "I figured as much." he said, pulling out take out boxes. He gave one to Callie along with a pair of chopsticks. She opened the box and dug into the food. George laughed and grabbed the last two things from the bag. "These are for you." he said kissing her and handed her a dozen red roses and a box. She opened the box. Inside was a psp and a game. "I figured that was much better than a crossword puzzle." he said. "Oh, George. You really are wonderful, you know that?" she said, kissin him again. "I had my suspicions. he said as he sat down on the bed, and ate his own dinner.

The rest of the night was completely uneventful. Meredith, Miranda and Addison, along with a few other nurses and staff came for visits, each bringing something with them By the night was over, Callie's room was full of flowers of various kinds and balloons. The night ended with the parents to be, asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Edited, I wrote George's Parents it was supposed to be Callie. LOL!


	8. Prison and Baby Showers

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Grey's Anatomy. The wonderful Shonda Rhimes does. If I owned it Denny would be alive and there would be no GIZZIE!**_

**5 weeks later**

Callie sat alone in her prison. That's what she had been calling it since she was admitted. She sat in the bed she was confined to playing her psp. She wished that her daughter would come soon, she wanted to get out of the bed. The various games noises were the only sounds in the room. "Damnit!" she sighed. She had to pee. She placed her hand on her stomach and talked to her daughter. "Playing soccer with mommy's bladder again?" she asked, earning a kick from her. Callie just smiled and laid the psp on the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed the IV stand and walked to the bathroom.

"Calliope?" she heard someone call from her room. 'Oh, god!" she muttered. Only two people called her that, her parents. "I'm in here. I'll be right out." she said, getting up from the toliet and flushing the toliet. Thank god she was able to wear her own pajamas. She didn't want to walk out there in a hospital gown to find her mother or worse father out there. She washed her hands and walked out. Sure enough there stood her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, walking over to her bed. Mrs. Torres walked over to her and hugged her. "George called us. " she explained, helping callie into the bed. She pulled the blanket over Callie's legs. "George called you?" she asked, confused. "Yes, he told us what happened and i came out here as soon as I could. I couldn't just stay at home with my daughter and her baby in danger." she said, going over everything in callie's room. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mom, I'm fine and so is the baby. I promise." callie, said, trying to get her mother to stop pampering her. Callie reached over and grabbed the remote anf flipped on the tv. "Is there anything you need, Calliope?" her mother asked. 'It's Callie, mom. Everyone calls me Callie. I don't need anything" Callie said, looking up at her mother. "Ok, Callie." her mother replied, sitting down.

They sat in slience for over an hour. The only sounds filling the room were coming from the tv. Thankfully at lunch, George came in. "Hey Callie, Mrs. Torres." he said, walking in, giving Callie a kiss. Callie wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and pulled him closer to her. "I'm going to kill you!" she whispered sweetly into his ear. George just chuckled and raised up. "Mrs. Torres, I'm sure you will be more comfortable at our house and I'm sure Callie would love for you to see the nursey." he said looking over at his mother in law. Mrs. Torres got up and nodded. "Make youself compltely at home and promise I will call you if anything changes." George told her. Callie's mother gave Callie and George both a hug and left, with a key and address to their home.

"You called my mother?" Callie yelled, once her mother was nowhere near. "Callie, calm down! I called her just to tell her what's going. I didn't think she would come up here." he explained, in defense. He wasn't about to get into an argument with a very hormanl, pregnant woman. "You should have warned me." she said, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry baby, but she's here. At least you won't be all alone when I'm working." he said, climbing into bed with her. He placed his hand on Callie's stomach and leaned in. "How's daddy's girl?" he asked. The baby kcked in response to his voice and Callie gimaced. "She's been moving all day. More than usual actually." Callie explained, placing her hand atop of his. "And how is her gorgeous mother?" he asked."I'm fine, but I'm going absolutly insane in here. I'm bored, and alone and I have no clue who's taking my patients. I didn't get a chance to warn them that I was leaving. This sucks. I hate being in here!" she comlained. George reached up and pushed a stray hair from her face. "Shh.. it's ok baby." he said, tring to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I'm just...danm these hormones!" she whined.

"Are you up for visitors?" Addison asked, from the doorway.George smiled and nodded.Addison opened the door completely. Meredith, Miranda nurses and even Cristina enterend. Each of them carrying a gift and balloons. Richard entered last, carrying a pink and white cake. "What's going on?" Callie asked. "Well, it's a baby shower. It's been planned for sometime now. The location was just changed." george explained, getting up from the bed. callie smiled and started crying. "Damnit!" she said trying to wipe away the tear. "I'm sorry guys, I really am happy. It's just I'm so damn hormonal. I can't control it." Callie said trying to laugh but it made the crying worse. "We know Callie." Addison said, placing her gift on the end of the bed. Callie pulled her legs up indian style to make room for the rest of the gifts. Richard placed the cake on the tray table and nodded at Callie. "Come on O'Malley." he told George. George nodded and kissed his wife goodbye. 'have fun ladies." Richard said, leaving th party with George.

"Cake first, presents later!." Callie said, eyeing the cake in front of her. "What no more tears?" Addison asked. "Oh shut it Addie!" Callie said, taking the lid off of the cake. It was pink and white with tiny teddy bears in each of the corners. In the middle it read 'Congratulations, Callie.' Meredith handed Callie a knife. She cut into the cake, pulling a corner piece off for herself. She then disptribuated the cake to everyone else. Addison and Meredith both took seats on the bed, flanking Callie. Miranda tok the chair by the bed and Cristina leaned against the window. Everyone else took spots on the floor. "So Callie what's her name?" Meredith asked, asked she tok a bite of her cake. "I'm not telling anyone. It's a secret betweent me George and her." she said, rubbing her stomach. Everyone just laughed.

After 15 minutes of cake and conversation, Callie was ready to open gifts. "Here open mine first." Meredith said, handig Callie a package. Callie ripped it open to reveal a knitted pink blanket. "Oh, Meredith I love it thank you." she said, hugging her. "You're welcome, and I didn't make that." Meredith added for good measure. Her last knitting attempt was disasterous. Callie opened a few more gifts beofre getting to Addison's. Callie laughed when she read, 'I love my Aunt Addie', on a custom made onsie. "I just couldn't help myself." Addison explained. Callie jsut rolled her eyes and thanked Addison for it. "You know I love it." she said.

Much to Callie's surpirse Cristina had brought a gift. It was a huge pink diaper bag filled with everything from diapers to bottles." Callie smiled and thanked her. Meredith looked over at Cristina. "Did you get it or did Burke?" she asked. "Like I would know what to get." Cristina said sarcasticly. Callie laughed but stopped, cluching her stomach. The laughter stopped as Addison looked at Callie. "Callie what's wrong?" she asked. "Sorry guys, but party's over, unless you really want to watch as I give birth. My water just broke."


	9. New Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The talented Shonda Rhimes does.**_

Meredith quickly got up from the bed and Addison pulled back the blankets. Sure enough, Callie and the bed beneath her were saked. "Every one out! Meredith page George 911." Addison said, taking complete comtrol of the room. Everyone practically ran out of the room. "Wait someone, bring a fresh gown." Addison called to the others. Callie sat in her bed, completely scared. She was having this baby today and she wasn't so sure she was ready. "Callie, it's going to be ok. She's strong enough. She'll be ok." Addison said trying to calm her. 'It's not that, I'm scared. I'm not ready." Callie said, beginning to cry. "Callie, you don't really have much of a choice." she said, looking over the fetal monitor. "Umm, Callie you've been contracting for the past hour." she said, looking over at Callie. "Really? I've not felt anything. She's been movig quite a bit more than usual but I didn't worry about it." Callie explained, trying to stop crying. A nurse walked in and handed Addison a gown. Callie quickly changed.

George was with a patient when he got the page. "Hold on a second." he said, grabbing the pager. He dropped the chart on the table. "Excuse me sir, someone will take over. I have to go, it's my wife, she's in labor!." he told him and ran out. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, weaving in and out of people. He suddenly found himself on the floor. 'Slow down, O'Malley, where's the fire?" Richard asked, helping George from the floor. 'It's Callie sir. She's in labor." he said, brushing himself off. 'Ok, ok." Richard said, but George was gone. He ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

"Callie!" he yelld, breathlessly, as he opened the door. Callie looked up at her razzled husband and laughed. "Are you ok?" he asked, walking to her. "I'm ok, my water broke." she said, trying to get George to steady his breathing. She didn't need him to hyperventilate and pass out while she was in labor. "Callie, I need to check you." Addison said, sitting down in a stool infront of the bed. Callie nodded and pulled her legs up. Addisond pulled back the blanket and put on a pair of gloves. "Callie, you're 5 cm dialated. I'm taking you off the pain meds, but you can have the epidural anytime you want it." Addison said, pulling the gloves off and pulling the blanket back over Callie's legs. Callie nodded and put her legs down. Addison walked over to the IV stand and stopped the flow of medication to Callie. "You're contractions should become more intense as your labor progresses. By the way you're dialating you should have you baby in a few hours." Addison explained. George sighed heavily and took Callie's hand. "I'll be back a in little bit to check you again. Meredith is my intern for the day so she will be here helping and checking you too." Addison explained giving Callie a quick hug and then left. George sat down on the bed and rubbed Callie's back. She looke at him and smiled. "Are you ready to be a daddy?" she asked. "Not even close, but I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" he replied. Callie laughed and sank into her husbands arms.

Two hours later, George held on to Callie's hand as her contractions became intense. George girmaced as she squeezed his hand tightly. He hadn't realized how stong she actually was. Callie screamed through the pain, yelling at George for doing this to her. George just shook it off knowing she wasn't mad at him. She was in pain."Breathe, Cal." he said, trying to get her to breathe through the contractions. "Shut up, George!" she yelled at him, glaring at him. George just turned his head. He couldn't stand this. "Where the hell is Addison? I need to push!" she said, starting to push. 'Callie, no!" George yelled, trying to stop her. "Callie!" Addison yelled, from the door. She ran over to the bed and pulled back the balankets. 'She's crowning!" she said, grabbing the gloves. She put them on as fast as she could. George climbed up onto the bed behind Callie. He grabbed both of her hands as she pushed. "Come on Callie, just a bit more." Addison said, as she guided the baby out. "Her head is out. Come on, one more big push Callie." Callie stopped for a moment to catch her breath before pushing again. She pushed as hard as she could. She collapsed into George's arms as the baby slid out of her. The room filled with the cries of the tiny baby Addison held in her hands. She laid the baby on Callie's chest. Callie wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried. "George, she's beautiful." she said, looking up at him. George just cried as he stared at the small girl in his wife's arms. "George, would you like to cut the cord?" Addison asked. George nodded and carefully climbed off the bed. He then cut the remaining tissue that connected his daughter to her mother. "I need her for just a moment." Addison said. Callie relunctly gave the baby to her.

Callie laid her head down on the pillow and looked up at George. He pulled the sweat drenched hair from her from her forehead and kissed her. "Thank you so much. She's perfect." Callie smiled. "She's beatiful, you guys, and perfectly healthy." Addison said, handing the now clean little girl back to her mother. Callie pulled the pink cap from her head to reveal a full head of jet black hair. She had dark skin just like her mother. Every inch of her screamed Callie. Except one thing. She opened up her eyes and stared at her parents with emerald green eyes, just like her father's. "She looks exactly like you." George said, staring at her. "Not exactly, she has your eyes." Callie corrected. George unwrapped her blanket to reveal the rest of her tiny body. Geroge reached in and she grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. Callie warpped her back in her blanket, leaving the one hand free for her father. "Here daddy." she said, giving her to George. He took his daughter in his arms and cried. He walked around the room, cuddling to her, and gently humming to her. Callie rested her head and watched her husband. She smiled proudly at them both. "We did it." she whispered. George looked over at Callie and smiled. Addison finished with Callie and helped her change her clothes. "Addison, could you tell everyone that she's here. I'm sure they are all going insane. Oh, and could you call my house. George forgto to call my mother." she asked. "Of course, you just rest." she said, hugging Callie. Callie nodded and turned back to George. He was still walking around the room talking to the baby.

It wasn't long after Addison left, that people began showing up to see the newest O'Malley. Meredith and Miranda went nuts over her. George relunctly gave her to Meredith who was begging to hold her. "Oh, she's gorgeous. What's her name?" she asked. "Ok, hold on, where's Addison?" Callie asked, looking through the crowd of people in her room. "I'm right here." Addison called from the back of the crowd. "Come up here." Callie said, as George sat down on the bed. Addison made her way through the crowd until she was standing beside the bed. "Meredith, will you give the baby to Addison please?" George asked. Meredith nodded and gave her to Addison. Callie and George gave each other a quick glance.

"Addison, meet Emma Nicole O'Malley, you're god-daughter." Addison looked up at George and Callie as a big tear ran down her face. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously." they said. "Oh you guys, I ...I don't know what to say." she said, crying more. 'You don't have to say anything. We decided a long time ago that we wanted you to be her god-mother." Callie explained. Addison wrapped her free arm around Callie's neck, but little Emma, began to cry. Addison chuckled a bit, before handing her back to Callie. She wiped away her tears and turned to the crowd. "I think it's time to go." Meredith said, and began pushing everyone out. Addison stayed to help Callie. She reached behind Callie and untied her gown and pushed it off her shoulder. Callie placed Emma against her breast and son the tiny girl latched on and began to eat. Callie stared in awe at Emma as she ate. She couldn't believe she was finally here. Her tears begna to flow again. Callie tried wiping them away but there was no use they just kept coming. George wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulder and stared at mother and daughter.

"Calliope!" Callie looked up from her daughters gaze to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Shhh..." she said, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Is that?" Mrs. Torres asked, almost crying. "You're grand-daughter." Callie finished for her, motioning for her to come closer. Her mother slowly made her way over to the bed. Callie carefully handed the baby to her mother. "Mom, meet Emma Nicole." she said. Mrs. Torres cried as she held her grand-daughter for the first time.


	10. Callie and Addie

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, end of story!**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My muse decided to desert me right in the middle of this fic, but he has returned!**_

Izzie stood outside the SGH nursery, staring at the newest member of the O'Malley family, Emma. Crossing her arms she muttered softly. "She doesn't deserve you or your father." She stared hard at the sleeping infant and didn't notice anything around her. "Izzie, you shouldn't be here." someone said behin her. Izzie turned her head and found Cristina standing there. "Go away Cristina." she said, turning her attention back to Emma. "If George finds you here he will flip. You'd better go before he does." Izzie just ignored her and continued her staring. Cristina just rolled her eyes and tried pulling Izzie away from the window. Izzie pulled away and tired blocking Cristina out. "Izzie, she and Callie are going home today. You have to leave before George comes to get her." Cristina explained. "They don't deserve her. She should be mine, not Callie's." she responded, placing her hand on the cool glass. Cristina stood there in shock at what Izzie had said.

"Get the hell away from her!" George yelled, from the end of the hall. He was furious that Izzie had come this close to his daughter. Cristin thought it best to leave and she made a run for it in the other direction. "I'm not hurting her George." izzie protested. "I don't care! I told you to stay away from me and my family. And in case you have forgotten, Emma is a part of that family. Or are you too naieve to realize that?" he said, glring at her. His fists were balled at his sides. He wasn't ready to cross the line of hitting a woman but izzie was damn near close to getting it.Izzie placed her hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm him. He pushed her away. 'Don't touch me. Get away from us. I never want to see you anywhere near my daughter or my wife. If I do, so help me Izzie!." he said, opening the door to the nursery. Izzie started to protest but was met with the nursery door slammed in her face. izzie walked back to the window and watched as George picked up his daughter. A single tear fell from her eye, as she walked away heartbroken but she still had a few plans up her sleeve to make George hers.

"How's daddy's little princess this morning?" she asked as he cuddled Emma in his arms. "Are you ready to go see ommy? You know she's quite anxious to take you home." she said, in a soothing voice that earn a small smile from the half-sleeping infant. George smiled proudly as his daughter smiled at him. He gently kissed the top of her head. "Come on angel, lets go see mommy." he said, and left the nursery. George found Callie out of bed, dressed and walking around the room gathering everything. He smiled and looked down at Emma. She was awake and staring at him with her green eyes. "Mommy's silly." he whispered. He looked on the bed and there laid Emma's first outfit change. "Cal, someone's awake and anxious to see her mommy." he said, from the doorway. callie smiled widely and dropped the bag she had and walked over to George. He gently placed Emma in her arms, and went to finish what Callie had started. "where's your mother?" he asked, picking up a t-shirt. "She went to the house, to make sure everything was ready for us to come home." she said walking over to the bed. Callie laid Emma on the bed and unwrapped the blanket. She removed the t-shirt on her, and put the dress on her. She scooped Emma back up and craddled her with one arm, and with the other she pulled off the pink cap and gently smoothed out Emma's jet black hair, then kissed the top of her head. "How does she look, daddy?" she asked. George looked up from what he was doing and smiled at them both. "She's beautiful, as is her mother." he said. Callie looked up from Emma and grinned at George. He walked over to them and softly caressed Emma's head. He kissed the top of her head then kissed Callie.

Addison getnly rapped against the door."How are my two favorite patients?" she asked, walking into the room. George broke the kiss and turned to Addison. "We're perfect." Callie told her. Addison walked up to Calie and Emma and touched Emma's hand. She beautiful Cal." she said with a warming smile. "May I?" she asked. Callie laughed a little. "Addison, you never have to ask to hold her." she said, placing Emma in Addison's open arms. Addison walked over to the chair and sat down in it as she held the tiny girl. She looked up at Callie and asked. "Are you going to continue to breastfeed her?"

Callie shook her head. "No, I decided that it's best to bottle feed her now, before I go back to work. I don't want to get her used to me then have to pull her off." she esplain, disappointed. Callie had enjoyed that bond with her daughter, but she knew this was for the best. Emma began to wake up and whimper. Calliesmiled and took Emma from Addison. "Do you have any bottles?" Addison asked. "Yeah, we started her on it last night. She actually took to it better than I thought she would. I've already packed them. They are in her diaper bag if you want to grab me one." she said, pointing to the bag that Cristina and Burkse had gotten for her. Addison nodded and went to the bag and grabbed a bottle and gave it to Callie. Sitting on the bed, Callie gave the bottle to Emma and she began to eat. Addison smiled at how quickly Callie went into mother mode. Just 2 months ago, Callie was her normal independant self, throwing herself into her work. Now she looked at a proud mother. Addison was jealous of Callie. She couldn't have children and was devastated by it. She had her chance to have a aby but she had aborted that child. There were only two people in the world that knew about that baby, Callie and Mark. Callie was also the only person that knew about Addison inability to have a baby. Granted she could spoil little Emma beyond belief but it just wasn't the same.

"Addie?" Callie asked, noticing she was in her own little world. Addison shook her head. "Yeah?" she respnded. "Are you ok?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. Pay no attention to me, just focus on that beautiful baby."

Callie nodded but she knew something was up. Lukily Emma had finished her bottle and Callie took the bottle away from Emma, which cause a protest from the small girl. Callie placed Emma on her shoulder and gently patted her back. Emma stopped her protest and settled into her mother's arms. Soon Emma burped and it was followed by spit up all down the front of Callie's shirt. "So much for wanting her to look cute when we take her home." Callie laughed. She pulled Emma away from her shoulder. "Geroge can you take her and change her clothes? I think there's another dress in the diaper bag." She asked her husband who was sitting quietly in the room. He nodded and walked over, taking Emma from Callie. He walked over to the bag and sure enough there was another dres in the bag. George guessed it was from the baby shower. He changed Emma and held her in his arms. Callie then got an idea. "Babe, how about you take Emma to see Meredith. I'm sure she would like to see her before we go home." she said to him. He nodded and thought it was a great idea. meredith had literally fallen in love with emma. She came by to see her and Callie almost everyday since Emma was born. "Come on princess, let's go see Aunt Meredith." he said, walking over to callie. He kissed her and Callie kissed Emma. "Mommy will see you in a little while." George grinned and left the two women alone.

Callie walked over to the bed where Addison was now sitting. She sat down beside her. "Addie, I know you're not fine. What's wrong." she asked. Addison looked up at her as tears began to fill her blue eyes. "You know, I envy you." she said, trying to laugh through her tears. Callie didn't know what to say. She just did the only thing she knew. She pulled Addison in for a hug. The smaller woman just cried in her arms. "Callie, this sucks. I see you with Emma nd I just hurt more. I mean I'm ahppy for you. Ecstatic actually but I just want a baby of my own. I want what you have." she explained through her sobs, soaking Callie's shirt. "Addie, I'm so sorry. Hey look at it this way. You can have Emma anytime you want and when you don't want her anymore you just give her back." callie said, trying to make her feel better. Addison laughed and pulled away from Callie. "I know. You always know how to make me feel better." she said. "I know, that why I'm the best friend." Callie said smiling. Addison just rolled her eyes and wiped away her remaining tears. "Callie?" she said. 'yeah?" callie responded. "You smell." she said, indicting that Callie was covered in baby vomit. "Is that really something to say to you best friend?" she said, joking. Addison just laughed. "Go change your shirt." Addison told her. "Ok, ok." she said, getting up and changed her shirt.


	11. Izzie's Plan

_**Diclaimer:**__I do not own Grey's Anatomy! _

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. i've started a new job that keeps me very busy. Please forgive me!!_

The halls of Seattle Grace were as busy as usual, as George wandered them. Many people stopped him to congratulate him on the newest addition to the O'Malley family, Emma. She slept soundly in his arms as numerous hospital staff looked at her, and gently touched her. George proudly smiled as he showed off his daughter. He only allowed two people to hold her, Bailey and for some reason, Alex. "Dude she's gorgeous." Alex said, as he handed her back to her father. 'hanks. Hey have you seen Meredith?" George asked. 'Yeah, the last time I saw her she was heading to the locker room." Alex responded. George nodded and kissed the top of his head. Alex never thought he'd see George as a father. He smiled and said as she walked away, "Congrats dude." George grinned and walked to the locker room. 'Come on princess, lets go find Aunt Meredith." he said. Emma grinned a bit in her sleep, causing George's heart to flip. She was certainly her mother's daughter.

Izzie was in the locker room bathroom as George walked entered. She heard him talking to Meredith. "Meredith, someone has come to see you." she heard him say. She heard Meredtih giggle and cracked open the door to see what was happening. George was handing his daughter to Meredith. "Hey there, Emma. Have you been a good girl for mommy and daddy today?" Meredith asked the tiny girl. "Emma? Beautiful name." Izzie told herself. It made her sick how much Emma looked like her mother. Izzie felt nothing but resentment for both George and Callie. She had a plan to make sure Callie suffered. She was going to tell her about hers and George's night together and how much she loved him. She just need the right opportunity to tell her. She watched closely as Meredith and George talked and thought this to be the perfect time to do it. Suddenly Emma began to cry, and George took her. Izzie quickly slipped out of the locker room. Meredtih kissed Emma good bye and George left. "Come on, lets go see mommy." he said. Izzie by some luck beat George upstairs. She watched Addison leave Callie's room. When she saw George round a corner she ducked into a storage closet.

George walked into Callie's room. "Hey." he said, wlaking up to her and kissing her cheek. He placed Emma in Callie's arms. 'Hey sweetoe. Mommy missed you." she said, kissing her daughter. "Baby, would you mind to load the car? Addison will be by in a bit to do a final check up on Emma and then we can take our beutiful girl home." she said, looking up at him. George nodded and starting gathering the multiple bags around the room. Callie smiled and laid Emma in the hospital crib. She was once again asleep. Callie walked over to the cabinet and began clearing everything out it. She heard George leave. "Crap." she said. She walked over to the crib and pushed it closer to the bathroom door. "Mommy has to use the bathroom. She'll be right back." she said, leaning over and kissing her sleeping daughter. She looked over her should as she went into the bathroom. She left the door open but the toliet was in a place where she couldn't see into her room but she could hear everything.

Izzie had left the door cracked open to see if George or Callie left the room. She wastch as Goerge left weighed down with bag. Now was her chance, since George walked the other way. She waited till he was out of site and left the closet. She walked to the window and watched as Callie went into the bathroom.

Izzie walked in the door. 'Addison?" she heard callie asked. Izzie did the only thing she knew. 'Mhm." she said, walking over to the crib. She reached in and piked up Emma. She was beuatiful she had to hand that to George and Callie. She opened her eyes and Izzie's heart melted, she had his eyes. "Give me a minute. I'll be right out." Callie called from the bathrrom. Suddenly Izzie's plans changed. She left, still holding the small girl. Callie flushed the toliet and washed her hands. "Sorry I took so long.." she satared but stopped finding her room empty. 'Addie?" sh asked into the quiet air. She looked over to the crib, nothing. She quickled threw everything out of it. Blankets thrown all over the place. "Emma!"

_A/N: A Cliffie! Leave me comments and maybe I'll post faster! I've got the next chapter started._


	12. Reality

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Grey's Anatomy. The talented Shonda Rhimes does. I may not agree with her sometimes but she's a true genius!**_

_A/N: Here's an update. I'm getting the up as soon as i can write them. My life has been quite hectic with work and the Southern Ohio Light Opera. I'm part of the ensemble for Madame Butterfly. I'm very excited!_

Izzie made it out of the hospital through the back, completely unnoticed. Emma hadn't even stirred as she was taken away from her parents. Izzie looked down at the sleeping child she had just kidnapped. _Oh My God! What have I done?_ She looked around the area in a panic and saw a hotel advertising vacant rooms. She was glad that she had her credit card in her pocket from luch earlier. She made her way to the hotel and opened the door to the office. "I need a room." she said. The woman behind the counter smiled and nodded. "Name?" "Isobel Stevens." "Ok." the womand responded and typed Izzie's name into the computer. Izzie reached into her pocket, stedying Emma with her other arm and pulled out her credit card. She handed it and her hospital id to her. Izzie looked back down and Emma. She had woken up. _She has George's eyes. _"She's beautiful." the woman said, as she handed Izzie the key, and her cards back to her. Izzie flashed a small smile and took her things. She switched Emma to her other arm and then walked out.

Callie searched the hospital for Addison, finding her at the nurses station. "Addison, please tell me you have Emma." she asked, fratically. Addison gave Callie a questioning look. "No, I was just coming to check her out." she said. Callie put her hands to her face and screamed. "Oh God!" She slid down the side of the desk, pulling her knees to her chest. Tears fell heavily form her face. Addison dropped the chart she was was holding and dropped to Callie's side. "Callie, what happened?" she asked, pulling Callie's face to her. "I just went to the bathroom. I was gone five minutes, I could hear her." she rambled through her tears. "Callie, I don't understand what you're saying. Take a deep breath and start over." Addison encouraged. Callie tried taking the breath but she couldn't. "She's gone! Someone kidnapped my baby girl!" Callie yelled. "Are you sure?" Addison asked. She wanted to make sure a nurse hadn't taken her. 'I'm sure, I went all through the OB floor asking if a nurse had taken her. She's gone Addie." Callie explained. Addison bolted up from her position. 'Find George O'Malley now! Don't tell him what's going on. Tell him I need to see him. Someone page the Chief and tell him to get down her ASAP!" she yelled. Everyone around just stood there, staring at Addison like she was stupid. "Go!"Nurses and interns rushed in every way, to get Addison orders done. Addie went back to Callie and pulled her friend closer to her. 'Shh... We'll find her." she said, hoping she wouldn't be wrong. 'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her." Callie cried over and over. "Callie, this is not your fault. You had no idea that some sick bastard would come in and take her." Addison told her.

George entered the hospital still smiling as he was bombarded with nurses. "George, Dr. Montgomery needs to see you." Olivia said, as straight faced as she could. It was painful to not tell him that his baby girl was missing. George's thought's immeadiately went to Emma. Was she ok? Was she sick? "Where?" he asked. "3rd floor nurses station." she said. George took of running as fast as his feet could carry him. He turned the corner by the desk and saw hif wife on the floor, sobbing with Addison tryirng to cal him her. George's world seemed to slow around him and he could hear his heartbeating faster and faster as he made his way to the two women. "What's happened? Where's Emma?" he asked. Callie looked up seeing her husband and heard him ask about his daughter, causing her to cry even harder. Addison knew she had to tell him, Callie was in no shape to tell her husband that their newborn daughter was gone. Addison looked up at an intern, who just happened to be Alex Karev. She nodded to him, telling him to take over for her. Alex nodded back and bent down, and gently rubbed Callie's back. Addison got up and walked to George. "Addison, tell me what's going on." George said in a panic. "George, Emma's been kidnapped." She said, calmly as she began to cry herself. George dropped to his knees. "No!" he yelled, as he buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Richard rounded the corner after getting an emergency page. He saw the O'Malley's on the floor. 'What's going on?" he asked. The atmosphere of the area was stiff. Glances here shared between the nurses and then finally Addison spoke up. "It's Emma Richard. She's been kidnapped." she said, trying not to let her tears get the best of her. She needed to stay strong for Callie and George. Her heart was breaking for them. Richard grabbed his phone and called security. "Lock down the hospital, Emma O'Malley has been kidnapped." he said, sternly and closed the phone. "Someone get me a status of every doctor in this hospital now!" he yelled. Addison had managed to pull George from the floor and by his wife's side. He put his arms around her and Callie turned her body, gripping his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

Meredith had made it all the way to her car when she realized she had forgotten something in her locker. She walked back to the hospital and pulled on the dorrs only to find them locked. _That's weird._ Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and dialed George's phone. It rang and rang but went to voice mail. "Ok, George always answers his phone." she said to herself. She called Alex next. "Hello?" Alex asked. "Alex, it's meredith. What's going on? The hospital is locked." she said. Alex got up and walked away from the crying couple. "We're in lock down. There's been a kidnapping." he whispered. "Oh wow, who?" she asked. "Emma." Alex said. "Oh god." Meredith said almost dropping her phone. "Yeah, keep your phone handy, I'll keep you posted." Alex told her. "Thanks Alex, tell them I'm here for them." "I will." "Ok, bye." she said and flipped her phone shut. Alex closed his phone and looked over to Addison. She gave him a 'who was that look'. He mouthed that it was meredith. Addison nodded. Meredith went back to her car and drove home.

The police arrived shortly after Meredith left and Richard had the hospital unlocked long enough to allow them in. "Mr and mrs. O'Malley, we are doing everything to make sure we find you daughter. But we are going to need your help." a female officer explained. "Anything, just find my baby." Callie cried. Her heart felt like someone ripped it in two. Her baby girl was gone. She didn't know if the person who took her had hurt her or was even taking care of her. "I know this maybe a long shot but do you have any pictures of her?" the officer asked. George was about to say they hadn't had any but Adison stopped him. "Yes, thiw was taken this morning. I was going to give it to Callie after I released them both." she said, pulling out a polariod and handing it to the officer. George looked over at Addison and thanked her. "Why would someone do this?" Callie asked. She didn't undersand why anyone would take her daughter. "That's what we'd like to knowmr.s O'Malley." "Callie." she corrected. "Alright, Callie, is there anyone you know who would want to hurt you or your husband in anyway?" he asked. Callie shook her head but stopped. 'Wait." she said. "Cal, what is it?" George asked. "Izzie, the day she attatcked me. She said stuff I didn't quite think anything about. She said that I got pregnant to trap you and that Emma was a mistake." she said, looking him in the eyes. "Page Stevens." Richard said. "She isn't here sir. She's supposed to be on-call but she's gone." The whole room went silent at the thought of one of their own commiting this. "Oh my god." George said. "This is all my fault."

_A/N: Another Cliffie! Comment please!_


	13. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy! Get that through your heads!! **

_A/N: DSorry for the long wiat! I've been very busy! If you want to know just ask me! _

Izzie paced the hotel room trying to soothe little Emma. She had started crying soon after they were settled into the room. Izzie hadn't though of getting the nessecities for caring for a baby. She just saw the opportunity and took it. She began to panic when Emma refused to calm down. Izzie tried everything she possibly could to get her to stop but nothing would work. In desperation, Izzie placed Emma on the bed and walked away from it. She walked over to a corner and slid down the wall. Izzie stared at the wailing infant and nervously bit her nails. "What did I do?" she asked herself, panicking.

George got up from his seat and knealt down infront of his wife. He took her hands in his . 'Oh Cal, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he whispered over and over again. Callie looked down at George, confused. "George, forgive you? For what?" she asked him. George looked down at their hands, trying to find the words to tell her everything. He took a deep breath and looked into Callie's bloodshot eyes. "Izzie is getting back at me, for choosing you." he whispered. Callie cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "Choosing me? George?" she asked. "Callie, please let me get this out." he said, cutting her off. "The night we had that fight about your family and you kicked me out, I went to Meredith's begging Izzie to stop her crap and to start liking you. I brought alcohol and got drunk with her." he explained.Callie pulled her hands away from George, shaking her head. "No, don't say it!" she begged him. "Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was never going to leave you. It only happened once. Izzie is the one who wants it to be more. I told her that you are the one I wanted to be with, not her." he told her, raising his hand to caress her cheek. She smacked it away and then slapped him hard across the face."Don't touch me! How could you? Did you only stay with me becasue of Emma?" she asked, standing up and pushing George away from her. George fell over on his butt as callie began to walk away. He quickly got to his feet and ran after her, grabbing her arm. "Callie wait! I love you!" he begged. Callie jerked her arm back. "You slept with izzie of all people! The one person who despises me most, the person who nearly killed our daughter! And now she's kidnapped her! And now you have the audacity to stand there and tell me that you love me? Just go away! My daughter is missing and it's you fault! I can't even look at you." she said, walking away.

George tried to approach her again but Addison stepped in. "Dont! You leave her alone." she said then leaned in to him and whispered into his ear. "If the chief wasn't watching right now, I'd kick you in the balls, you cheating bastard." She turned around and walked over to Callie. George just stood there, knowing he deserved everything. He walked over to a chainr and slumped into it. "I've ruined everything." he told himself. "Damn right you did." Alex said, standing over him. George looked up and rolled his eyes. "Go away Alex." he said. "Dude, how could you do that? Callie is like hot and she just had your baby." Alex asked. "It just happened, now please leave me alone." Goerge told him. "Whatever." Alex said, walking away.

Addison sat down on the step infront of Callie callie had sat down. Her head was in her lap, and she was sobbing. She placed her hand on Callie's knee.Callie, look at me, please?" she asked. Callie slowly raised her head and she looked at Addison as her tears fell. "Addie, why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" she asked. "Callie Torres, you didn't do anything! You are the kindest most, loving person I know. You don't deserve this." she told her. Addison hugged Callie tightly, as Callie cried into her shoulder. Callie's world was crashing around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Callie we'll find her." Addison told her. Callie pulled back. "I need her back. Addie, I need my daughter." she said. "I know." Addison whispered. "I know"

George looked over at his wife and she saw him look at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "I deserve everything she does to me." he whispered.

Izzie finally gave up on trying to figure out what she was going to do. There was only on thing she could do. She got up from her perch in the corner and picked up the crying child. She opened the dorr and walked out, not locking it back. Izzie walked down the stairs and into the office. She dropped the keys on the counter. "I don't need the room anymore." she said and left. She walked across the street and to the hospital. The parking lot was filled with police cars and the dorr was blocked. She walked up to the door. The officers stopped her. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go in. The hospital is locked down." one of them told her. "I know,." she told them. "Then you know you can't go in, now please step away." they said. The cops on the first floors didn't know all the details of the kidnapper or the baby. "Please, I need to go in." Izzie begged. "You can't, now step away." Izzie sighed. "Fine, here." she said, and placed Emma in their arms. "Ma'am, what are you doing?" Izzie turned to the officer to her left. "That is the baby your are looking for. I took her. Now take her back to her mother and arrest me." she told them. the officers looked at one aother then shrugged their shoulders. The female officers who was holding the baby picked up her communicator and told the officers upstairs they had the baby and the kidnapper in custody, as the other handcuffed Izzie and read her, her rights. Izzie just hung her head as he led her to a cruiser. The door immediately unlocked and the female walked in with Emma.

"Thank you, Officer Brown." said the officer in charge and turned to Callie. "We have your daughter. Dr. Stevens brought her back, they are their up here with your daughter now." he explained. Callie sighed in relief and got up. She rushed to the elevator just as it opened. She heard Emma crying. "Give her to me." callie begged, holding out her arms. The officer placed Emma in her mother's arms. "Oh my sweet angel." Callie said, cuddling Emma and showering her with kisses. George had made it over to them but sttod back. Callie saw him and sighed. "She's still your daughter, get your ass over here." she told him. She was pissed as hell at him but she couldn't not let him see his daughter. "Hey sweeti, here's daddy." she said placing her in George's arms. George began to cry. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I know. I want you out of the house for a few days. I need to deal with this. I won't stop you from seeing Emma. You can come by anytime you want to see her. I'm not going to try to take her from you. You're her father." she whispered back. "I'll be out within the hour, and thank you Callie." Callie looked back at Emma and brushed her cheek gently with her thumb. "Mommy's been so worried about you." she told her. She looked back at George. "I don't want this to end with you. George I love you more than you think I do, and I'm not ready to give that up. I need time to forgive you. And I can't have you around." she explained, still crying. "Ok." George didn't know what to say. At least she wasn't ending their marrige just yet. He thought for sure she would throw it all out the window and take Emma. He sighed and gave Emma back to Callie. Callie held Emma close to her. "Mommy is never going to let you out of her site again." she said, walking over to Addison. Addison had managed to get a bottle for her while Goerge and Callie talked. She handed it to Callie and she gave it to Emma. Emma latched on and begna to eat. 'There's my girl." Callie whispered and kissed Emma. Addison watched as George left the floor, his head hung in shame.


	14. Perfect Family

Disclaimer I do not own anything. They only things that belong to me are this plot and little Emma.

A/N: Sorry about the wait in the update. I've been busy with my new fic and work, that this story got pushed to the back burner.

Callie paced around the foyer of the house she shared with her husband and new daughter. She had little Emma cradled in her arms, as she stared at the door. Louise would be here any minute to baby-sit while Callie returned to work. She was dreading every moment she would be away from her sweet little girl. Callie had refused to leave Emma's side since the kidnapping and today was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She had allowed George to stay in the house fro Emma's sake but things between them were still rough. He had moved to guest room for the time being. She could stand being in the same room with him but talking to him was a different story. Since they had been released from the hospital, Callie was completely devoted to Emma and her needs that she really had no time to even think about forgiving George. Thank god that Izzie was arrested and lost her license, and she was no longer a threat to Emma.

Callie heard a small knock at the door and turned to see Louise standing there, waving at the pair. Callie motioned for her to come in, and Louise let herself in. She walked over to Callie and brushed her finger across Emma's cheek. The small girl was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Callie looked down at her daughter and she sighed. She wasn't strong enough to do this yet. She pulled Emma closer to her and swayed from side to side with her. Louise smiled at the site of Callie and her granddaughter. Callie was wonderful mother and it suited her very well. If you had asked Louise a year ago if she thought Callie Torres would be her daughter-in-law and mother of her grandchild she would have laughed in your face. Callie had changed dramatically over the past year. She glanced up at the clock; it was time for Callie to leave before she was late for work.

"Callie, give her to me, you're going to be late." She said, holding her arms out for Emma. Callie shook her head.

"I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't." she said, turning away from Louise. Louise placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Callie, you can do this. She is going to be fine. I promise I won't let anyone in this house, or let anything happen to her. The door will be locked the moment you step outside of this house." She said. Callie turned back around and nodded to her. She planted several kisses on Emma's cheeks, and forehead.

"Mommy will be home right after work, my angel. I love you very much. Grandma will take good care of you." She said, as she reluctantly handed her daughter to her grandmother. Callie ran her hand over the full head of jet-black hair on her daughter's head and kissed her once more before leaving. She glanced back at the house before getting in to her car and driving away. Louise smiled down at Emma and placed a small kiss on her head. She locked the door as promised.

"Come on sweetie let's lay you down." She said, as she walked into the downstairs nursery. She laid Emma in the bassinet and grabbed the baby monitor and walked into the living room.

-Line Break-

Callie sat in front of her locker, playing with her phone. She was debating on calling the house to check on Emma. She stared ahead trying to resist the urge to do it. She sighed and flipped open her phone getting ready to press the speed dial to her house. Suddenly the phone was flipped shut and taken from her. She looked up and saw George. She glared at him as he sat down beside her.

"Give it back." She sneered. He handed her the phone and placed his hand on her knee.

"She's ok Callie. Mom would call if she wasn't." he said, softly. She looked up at him, through her hair. He lifted his hand and tucked it behind her ear so her could see her face. She let a tear fall from her eye as he gently brushed her cheek. She had missed his touch and being near him. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't hate him. He was her McDreamy and had given her the most important thing to her, Emma. She raised her hand to his and held it against her face.

"Callie, I'm so sorry, for everything. I understand if you will never forgive me." He whispered. She lifted her finger to his lips, hushing him.

"Shh, George, I forgave you a while ago. I was just so mad at you, and hurt that you had turned to her. Please tell me that you don't love her." She said, as her tears steadily fell down her cheeks. George gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Callie, I could never love her. I love you and only you. She was there and I was drunk. We talked about what happened with us. I was mad at her for making you feel the way she did and I got drunk because I was the one who got yelled at over it. I don't know why it happened it just did, and I'm so sorry." He explained, as he took both of her hands in his. Callie shook her head.

"George, please, I don't want to know anymore. Can we please just forget about her? She's gone and she'll never harm our daughter again." She whispered, looking down at their hands. George nodded his head. Izzie was never to be spoken of again. She gave him a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder. On instinct he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She sighed softly. She missed him more than she had thought. Having his arms around her made her feel safe and the worry of something happening to Emma while she was at work faded, a bit.

"You can come back to our room. I miss you." She whispered. George smiled and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly her phone vibrated on the bench between them. She picked it up and saw the number on the id, _Home_. Her heart jumped a little as she flipped it open.

"Louise?" she asked.

"You know you can call me mom." Louise said on the other end. Callie smiled.

"Is something wrong with Emma?"

"Oh no, sweetie, she's perfectly fine. I just called because I can't seem to find her bath stuff. I found her baby towels but I can't find the other stuff in her room."

Callie giggled at the older woman on the phone. She had completely forgotten to tell Louise where that stuff was. She had been so wrapped up in getting the courage to leave that she hadn't left many instructions with her, just the necessities like her formula, diapers and emergency numbers.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Her tub is in the master bathroom on the top self of the cabinet, her baby wash, lotions and wash clothes are in the tub." She explained. George looked at her and smiled. Callie was the perfect mother in his eyes.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to and I'll give her a big kiss from her mommy and daddy." She responded.

"Ok, thank you mom. Love you." She said, and hung up the phone. George looked over at George who was smiling brightly at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing."

"No, what are you smiling at?"

"You. Motherhood suits you very well." He explained, kissing her cheek. She giggled a bit and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, you're not to bad as a daddy either. Now let's get to work. I'm pretty sure Meredith is wondering where her intern is." She said, pulling him up off the bench as she stood. As they got to the door, George pulled her in for a kiss, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him and she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on either side of her hips and held her tightly. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, George. Don't ever hurt me again, I'll never forgive you." She whispered.

"I won't I promise." He whispered back and gave her another quick kiss. Once the kiss ended she playfully smacked his butt.

"Ok, get to work. I'll see you tonight." She said, and pushed him out the door. She smiled at the retreating form of her husband. She then lifted her hand and played with her wedding band. Her marriage was back on track but it wasn't completely healed. She would need time to completely forgive him and be intimate with him. That was going to be the harder thing for her to do. She pulled a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her long curls into a ponytail. She fished through her pockets for the small picture of Emma that she had taken the few days after she had come home. She looked so adorable in her little pink dress against the white background. She brushed her finger of the picture and then pressed a small kiss into it.

"Aww how cute, Callie kissing a picture of what better be god-daughter" She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and saw the smiling redhead come toward her. She smiled and handed the picture to Addison.

"She's so cute! This is mine right?" Addison asked, as she placed the picture in the pocket of her scrub top before Callie could answer. Callie smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yes, it's yours. I have another one and some for everyone else." She said, patting her pocket. Addison smiled and hooked arms with Callie.

"So how's motherhood?" she asked, with a smile. Callie smiled brightly.

"Wonderful, she's my world Addie. You have no clue how hard it was to leave her this morning. I had to talk myself into leaving. Can't wait for this shift to be over and go home. I want her in my arms. I really hope she isn't asleep when I get home, but I'm pretty sure she will be. I don't think I've ever been happier for her 2 am feedings." Callie explained. Addison giggled lightly. Callie seemed to have adjusted to being a mom.

"Well in a few more weeks, she'll be big enough to leave in the nursery downstairs and you'll be able to see her during the day."

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't do that to Louise. She enjoys spending time with Emma and I can't take that away from her." Callie explained.

"Ah, well, I'm sure if you called her she would gladly bring Emma over at lunch. I think there are a few people dying to see her, Meredith being at the top of that list."

Callie laughed a bit. Callie was surprised at how much Meredith had taken to Emma and how well Callie had accepted it.

"I know, but I need a few more days to allow her to be in here. I can't. Not yet. At home I know she's safe." She said. She was still terrified that Emma would be taken from her. Addison nodded. She completely understood.

"Well, mommy, I have to go perform a c-section for twins. I'll catch you later." Addison said, hugging Callie and then walked in the opposite direction. Callie smiled walked down to the residents lounge. She would hide out in there until she was paged.

-Line Break-

At 11 pm sharp Callie clocked out of the hospital, not bothering to shower. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. She had left a text message on George's phone telling him she was going home and she would see him when he got there. She practically ran to her car once she got outside of SGH.

She pulled into her parking spot and quickly turned off her car and got out. Pulling out her house key, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. She set her purse on the table and hung her coat on the hook by the stairs.

"Mom?" she whispered. No response. She walked into the living and turned on the light. They weren't there. She walked up the stairs and heard the music from Emma's night-light coming from her room. She smiled as she pushed open the door. Louise was sitting in the rocker sound asleep. Emma was lying on her chest, her little legs tucked up under her and her diapered butt in the air. Callie giggled softly and walked further into the room. She gently plucked her daughter from Louise's arms. Louise stirred and fluttered open her eyes.

"Callie?" she asked, groggily.

"Shhh, it's ok. You can stay here tonight; you don't have to drive home. Let me lay Emma down and I'll go set up the guest room." She said, as she gently cradled Emma in her arms. Louise nodded and walked out of the room to give Callie some time with her daughter. Callie gently kissed Emma's forehead and placed Emma on her stomach in her crib. Emma stirred a bit before pulling her tiny legs under her little body and sticking her butt in the air. Callie loved the way her daughter slept. It was just too cute. She pulled her pink quilt over her and brushed her finger over her cheek. She grabbed the pacifier that had fallen out of her mouth on the dresser. She made sure the baby monitor was on and then walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

Callie walked down the hall to the guest room and turned the light on. George's clothes were strung everywhere. She quickly gathered them all and walked them to the bathroom, where she dumped them into the hamper. She rolled her eyes at her husband. She walked back into the room and tidied up the room and made the bed. She laid out on of her t-shirt and a pair of her pajama pants on the bed for Louise. She didn't know if they would fit but it was worth a shot. She left the light on and walked into her room, leaving the door cracked. Walking over to her nightstand she grabbed the baby monitor and took it with her into the bathroom. She plugged it in and started to fill the tub. She needed a relaxing bath. She shed her clothes and pulled her hair form the ponytail it had been in. She shook her hair loose and then stepped into the warm bath. She sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. The warm water covered her caramel skin and she sighed heavily. Closing her eyes, she let the relaxing running water and the music coming from her daughter's room soothe her.

She opened her eyes as she heard her bedroom door open then close. George was home. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, and opened the door. She smiled as she saw George's back turned to her, he was taking off his shirt. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. George looked over his shoulder at her. He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey, enjoy your bath?" he asked, as he turned in her arms. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"So sleepy, but I want to wait up until she wakes up for her feeding." She said, letting her arms fall to her sides. George smiled and pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"She'll be up in about an hour and a half babe, It's just now 12:30." He said, as he walked over to the dresser. He pulled out her panties and a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to her.

"I can hope she wakes up earlier. She was asleep when I left and she was asleep when I got home. I want to see her beautiful eyes." She said, taking the clothes and began to dress. George smiled. Her eyes had changed dramatically. They went from the light green to a very dark, captivating blue. Her skin had also lightened, but she still looked like her gorgeous mother.

Callie walked into the bathroom and grabbed the baby monitor. She plugged it in and placed it where it once was. Pulling back the blankets, she climbed into the bed and switched off the lights. She smiled softly as the weight on the bed shifted as George climbed into the bed with her. She had really missed him in the bed with her. She smiled even wider as his arms made their way around her. He kissed her cheek then snuggled into her.

"Good night Callie, I love you." He whispered. Callie turned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She said, and then turned back over. She closed her eyes and her sleep quickly found her, only to be woken by the soft cries of their daughter. Callie fluttered her eyes open and pulled herself away from George. She threw the blankets off her and walked into her daughter's room. She smiled, as she saw that Emma and thrown herself to her back in her cries. She reached in and picked her up. She cradled her against her chest, with Emma's head on her breast and her hand under her butt. She gently swayed and hummed to her.

"Shh, mommy's here." She said, placing a kiss on her head. She walked out of the room and downstairs, to fix her daughters midnight meal. Callie loved every moment of being a mother. George smiled in their bed. His life was turning around and there was nothing that would ever again pull him away from his wife and child.

_A/N: And there you have it, a new chapter! I was happy that I was able to get this written. It was driving me insane. I just couldn't get the creativity to get this one done. Oh and I have found my perfect Emma! _http://i19. 


	15. Epilogue Picture Perfect

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now!**_

_5 years later_

Callie O'Malley stood at the bottom of the stairs in her home she shared with her husband and beautiful 5-year-old daughter. She lightly tapped her foot on the floor and she rested a hand on her lower back. She sighed when she looked up at the clock on the wall. Today was Emma's first day of school and Callie really wasn't sure she was ready to let her go, but Emma was so excited about going. She had been too excited to go to sleep, but finally after 4 books, her favorite song her mommy sang to her and a glass of water the raven-haired girl finally fell asleep. Callie smiled at it all. She couldn't believe that her little girl was 5 and going to school. It seemed so surreal to her. George walked into the foyer and glanced around the room.

"She's still not ready?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands rested on her little very pregnant belly. Callie turned her head around to him.

'What can I say, she is your daughter." She said, smirking at him. George rolled his eyes and let go of her. He walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Emma Nicole, you better hurry your little butt up, you're going to be late for your first day of school." He yelled. Callie laughed. George was the cutest daddy and Emma had him wrapped around her little finger. She heard the little footsteps coming running down the hall. Emma stopped at the top of the stairs, her little hand on her hip. She was the spitting image of a mini Callie.

"Mommy! I need your help, now!" she yelled down to them then ran back to her room. Callie laughed at her and walked up the stairs and walked into Emma's room. It had been repainted when the little girl decided that she no longer wanted the baby room. It was now soft beige with a pink and white-ribboned border. The crib had been replaced with a white and pink wrought iron canopy bed. A small white and oak nightstand sat next to the bed with a pink lap perched on its top. The matching dresser and mirror was placed near the wall on the other side.

Emma was sitting on her bed; her little legs swinging over the edge. Her long black curls were up in pigtails and swinging by her head at the lightest movements. She looked up and saw Callie walk in. She got off the bed and ran to her, wrapping herself around her mother's leg. Callie placed her hand on the top of Emma's head.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked. Emma looked up at Callie with big tears in her eyes. It broke Callie's heart.

"I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay here with you." She said, as her tears fell down her cheeks. Callie grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the bed. She motioned for her to get on her lap and Emma did. Callie wrapped her arms around her daughter's little frame.

"What happened to, 'Mommy, I'm a big girl and I have to go to school'?" she asked. Emma just shrugged her little shoulders. Callie giggled a bit.

"I changed my mind mommy. I'm not a big girl. Please can I stay here with you?" she asked, looking up at her mother. Callie wanted to say yes but she knew that she had to let Emma go. So Callie just shook her head no. Emma just dropped her jaw at her mother.

"Why mommy? Don't you want me here with you?" she asked, hurt. That really hurt.

"Oh, baby girl, of course I want you with me. But you see mommy has to go to work and I'm sure you would have a lot more fun at school making brand new friends." She explained. She knew that was a long shot since Emma loved going to the hospital and seeing all of her aunts and uncles. Emma violently shook her head.

"No, I like the hospital mommy. I get to see Aunt Addison, Aunt Meredith and Aunt Cristina! I love them all lots and lots! Aunt Cristina is so much fun." She said, smiling proudly. Cristina had surprised Callie most of all and Emma had seem to taken to her most of all. She loved all of the so much but Cristina was her favorite. Addison didn't mind it all; Addie was the one that spoiled her the most. She had bought Emma anything she wanted and most of the designer clothes in her closet. Callie smiled and pulled her daughter in for a tight hug.

"Sweetie, you have to go to school. Tell you what if you go to school, mommy promises that she and daddy and whomever else you want will all go out for ice cream. How does that sound?" she asked. Emma's smiled brightened.

"Can I get new clothes too?" she asked. Callie smiled widely. Emma certainly got her love of fashion from Addison. Emma had to have new clothes. She wasn't the normal little girl that loved princess toys and horses. No Emma was the style princess of Seattle. Emma's closet was lined with chuck taylors of every kind, sandals, and various cross trainers. Shoes were her favorite accessories. She got new shoes almost every time she went out with Addison or her daddy. Callie would give in a few times but mostly Callie would buy her clothes.

"Yes, you can get new clothes, don't you always?" she asked, kissing her daughters cheek. Emma smiled widely at her mother and jumped off her lap.

"Ok, mommy, I'll go to school." She said, and ran around her room getting her clothes. Callie watched and laughed a little as Emma checked herself in her mirror several times as she walked by it. She was completely Addison molded. After 5 minutes of primping, she finally turned to Callie.

"How do I look mommy?" she asked. Callie giggled at her daughter's choice of clothes. She wore a dark pink long-sleeved shirt that read 'I Rock the Cute', dark blue jeans with embroidered pink butterflies and her dark pink chuck taylors.

"You look absolutely adorable, sweetie." She said, as she got up. She quickly grabbed the bed frame as a pain shot through her stomach. Emma's smile quickly faded and she ran to her mother.

"Mommy, are you ok?" she asked. Callie nodded her head.

"Go get daddy, tell him to hurry." She said, pointing to the door. Emma nodded and ran out the door. She stood at the top of the stairs and yelled down.

"Daddy come quick something's wrong with mommy and the baby!" she yelled and came running back into the room. She heard George take the stairs an soon he came running into the room as well. He went to her side, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Cal, what's wrong?" he asked, as the sound of rushing liquid hit the floor. Callie looked down and then up at George.

"We're having a baby." She responded. Emma squealed lightly and clapped her hands.

"Yay, I'm going to be a big sister!" she said, happily. George nodded his head and helped Callie out of the room; Emma followed holding Callie's hand.

"You still have to go to school. Mommy promises if the baby comes before you get out of school, I'll make sure someone comes to get you." She said. Emma nodded and agreed.

"Ok mommy, I can't wait to tell everyone that my little brother is coming!" she said. Callie and George both laughed. Thank god Emma's school was on the way to the hospital. She could be dropped off on the way. George called the school as soon as they were in the car.

'Hello, this is George O'Malley, my daughter is going to be dropped off at the school in a few minutes and I would like to have someone wait for her out front. My wife is in labor with our second child, and can't walk her in." He said into the phone. He nodded and then hung up the phone with a thank you. He turned back to Emma, as Callie grabbed his hand.

"Your teacher is going to meet you out front baby. We're so sorry we can't be here for your first day of school." He said. Emma just smiled and shook her head at her daddy.

"That's ok daddy, I get to be a big sister and got to school in the same day! I'm very happy." She said as the car came to a stop. Sure enough there was Emma's teacher waiting for her. Emma unbuckled herself from her booster seat and the teacher opened the door for her. She climbed out and then opened Callie's door. She climbed in and gave Callie a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mommy." She said, the rubbed her mothers belly. "I love you too baby. And you too daddy! Bye!" she said and then hopped out. She took her teachers hand and they walked into the school.

-Line Break-

After 6 hours of labor and an hour of pushing, the newest O'Malley entered the world. Emma had been picked up from school when Callie started to push and she was anxiously waiting in the waiting room with Cristina and Meredith. She couldn't sit still to save her life.

"Emma, sit down or I'll sedate you." Cristina said. She was starting to get annoyed with the constant jumping and questions.

"Fine." She said, sitting back down and folding her arms across her chest. She head someone call her name and she looked up to find her daddy standing in the doorway. She smiled widely and jumped up from her seat. She ran to him.

"Daddy! Is my little brother here?" she asked. George nodded and reached down and picked up his little girl.

"Yes he is, do you want to see him?" he asked.

"Of course I wanna see him, daddy!"

George laughed and walked with Emma down the hall to Callie's room. He pushed open the door and peeked his head inside.

"I found a little girl who claims that she's a big sister, can she come in?" he asked. Emma playfully smacked George's shoulder.

"Daddy!"

Callie looked up from the gaze with her son and smiled. She motioned for them to come in. George pushed the door open. Emma smiled widely at the little bundle in her mother's arms. She wiggled to get out of George's arms and he set her down on the ground. She ran over to the bed and gently climbed up on to it to get a better look.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet your little brother Gabriel Michael." Callie said softly. Emma reached her little hand in and held Gabriel's tiny one.

"Oh he's so cute mommy, and so little." She said. Callie smiled up at George.

"Do you want to hold him?" Callie asked. Emma looked up at Callie and nodded happily. Callie placed her arm around Emma's back and helped her hold her little brother. George smiled widely at his perfect little family. He grabbed his camera this was too cute and he had to take a picture. Emma and Callie both looked up and smiled at George. He took the picture and then handed the camera to a nurse who was still in the room. He walked over and stood on the other side of Emma and the nurse took one more picture of the O'Malley family.

Callie looked down at her two children and smiled widely. Her family was now complete and it had become picture perfect in her eyes.


End file.
